


Crazy Little thing called Love

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, M/M, american flag undies, bucky is so in love with this loser, steve's american flag undies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: Bucky stood at the entrance of their room, watching as Steve danced along to the song playing on his stereo, completely oblivious to the world around him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Crazy Little thing called Love

**Author's Note:**

> This (https://serumsoldiers.tumblr.com/post/189833241771/steve-dancing-around-to-crazy-little-thing-called) post, at this rate what doesn't inspire me? Emjoy!

"Babe, I'm home!" Bucky called out, locking the door behind him. He had left to go on a run early in the morning, Steve still asleep. He had looked so peaceful that Bucky just didn't have the heart to wake him. 

As he made his way further into their home the sounds of music got louder. He identified where the source was when he came upon their closed bedroom door, music booming from inside.

"Babe?" He asked, gently pushing the door open.

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love, I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Bucky stood at the entrance of their room, watching as Steve danced along to the song playing on his stereo, completely oblivious to the world around him.

The blond pranced around in the warm sunlight that seeped in through the open curtains, wearing nothing but a pair of star spangled boxers. He bounced on the balls of his feet to the beat of the song, overgrown bangs falling onto his forehead.

Bucky took his phone out, hitting the record button.

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

_And get on my track's_

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

_And take a long ride on my motorbike_

_Until I'm ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Steve turned, his backside facing Bucky, and all the glory of his American flag underwear on full display for the camera. Bucky was tempted to zoom in. He kept watching, completely smitten, this was the man he was truly and hopelessly in love with.

_Ready Freddie!_

Suddenly Steve smacked his hands down on the globes of his ass, gently squeezing as he rolled his hips.

And that did it for Bucky. He turned the camera off before speaking up

"I'm really enjoying the show baby doll."

Steve turned around, red blooming high on his cheeks, hands still firmly gripping his backside.

"Bucky! How long have you been standing there?" The blush spread down his neck and to his chest.

"Since a bit after the song started." His eyes flicked down to Steve's pecs, which moved up and down with each heavy breath he took.

Steve noticed, taking his hands that were still on his backside and crossing them over his chest.

"It was quite the show, you've been holding out on me Stevie." Bucky walked closer, placing his hands on the blond's tiny waist.

"It was nothing."

"Really, cuz it looks like someone was channeling their inner Freddie Mercury." Bucky's left hand snuck down from his waist to the cheek that was covered in red and white stripes

Steve's eyelashes fluttered, casting shadows on his still pink cheeks. 

_God, Bucky wanted to eat him alive. He wasted to take him apart bit by bit, have him squirming with want as-_

"As long as there's no proof of it I'm fine." Steve shrugged, moving away from Bucky's grip and picking up the bed sheets that were still on the floor.

"About that...." the brunet took his phone out, waving it.

"You didn't!"

"But I did." Was all Bucky said before he darted away as fast as he could, Steve hot on his heels.

Bucky skidded to a stop at the front door, pulling Steve into a messy kiss. 

The star spangled boxers didn't even make it back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten a bit carried away, but I didn't want to write smut so I tagged it as mature...Hope you guys liked that, till next time! And happy holidays!


End file.
